Surviving the Orcs
by NinkSkoir
Summary: What if an Azog's admirer dropped into the Middle Earth, but ended up not exactly where she expected or would have wanted given her preferences? Would she ever meet the object of her affection and more importantly how would that go? (We all know Azog's temper!) Would the gold-loving chaps be able to sway her? Or... Oh boy... Dare I say Legolas? Let's see!
1. But we found This

**'Surviving** _ **the Orcs'**_

 **Foreword**

What if an Azog's admirer dropped into the Middle Earth, but ended up not exactly where she expected or would have wanted given her preferences? Would she ever meet the object of her affection and more importantly how will that go? (We all know Azog's temper!) Would the gold-loving chaps be able to sway her? Or... Oh boy... Dare I say Legolas? *sarcastic fangirl squeal* Mhm most probably not.

Anyhow, let's just skip how she arrived there... With many 'transportation methods' ideas exhausted, let's simply get straight to the point and just say it was sudden and unexpected.

Humor is highly probable and so are the rants and sneaky remarks of Alia's inner 'reason'. (*Whispers* As are the heavy language, blood and all the smuttiness you can expect from me!)

 _ **Chapter One 'But we found this'**_

 _ **"Mein Land' by Rammstein**_

Alia trudged behind the group glaring at her mud coated boots. The rains had just seized and all the muck was beginning to form the plaster casing making the footwear heavier than ever. The woman lifted her head adjusting the linen cloth hood that was attached to her cloak. This garment was borrowed. What she had left from her world were her skinny jeans, a pullover and the aforementioned boots. As galvanic as her arrival was the human still shook her head at times letting the thoughts rattle... Bizarre... Impossible... Yet it transpired. She still looked about searching for a rolling camera and Peter in a thoughtful stance...

Her gaze fell again but this time onto her loose knit sweater. She hoped her companions indeed didn't have too sharp of a sight. The t-shirt underneath had very clear bright red letters that read 'Azog the Defiler', accompanied of course by the snarling mug of their enemy. How ironic that she happened to wear it when this happened, even more so ironic was the fact that when she staggered out the woods she was 'greeted' by the brothers themselves. Yeah Fili and Kili. A fangirl's dream? Not for Alia. Even though she wasn't delusional about the way things would probably go if she would ever to come across the object of her affecton... And oh boy was she on the right track! If things went just as they did in the film she was sure to stare that Orc in the face (or more likely the belly button) be that the last thing she does or not.

The gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach made itself known once again. You know those pulls and tugs that feel like your heart is about to detach and plop into your abdomen? Guess you can call it anticipation?

Speaking of the aforementioned Dwarves, at least now she had some sort of a company... Spending the night alone in these woods wasn't the pass time to ever imagine. The human suppressed a shudder.

 _Well this is until Laketown remember?_ The inner voice interjected.

Oh right... The next 'suitable' human settlement... Better go back to Bree...

The first film excluded a lot of travelled miles, before the bearded men even decided to camp out at the rocky ledge. Ever since she attached herself to their group they were on the road for days...

"How are yer feeling mistress?" The male with grey hair and braids any grandma would envy inquired with a polite smile.

Alia reciprocated the courteous gesture indicating her wellbeing.

She was fine. Thank goodness she didn't have to drag her legs behind everyone! Thank you spare pony! Her fingers slipped through the rusty orange mane. She wasn't a weakling but the damp bedding, tobacco, beards and small talk weren't her thing...

 _I know you'd rather leather, Warg fur and teeth..._

Alia hushed the voice and swallowed feverishly. She shoved those thoughts as far as she could into the farthest corner of her mind. The heart commenced its descend into the stomach.

 _Chill girl, too early for all this. First the trolls..._

Right. When was this supposed to happen?

The conversation went on about mining, tools and food. Well that last one... Her ears perked up. About time!

Oh yes the 'Steep Mountainous Ledge' campsite welcomes you! Alia lept off to tie her pony to a large bush.

She stumbled and had to scramble to hang onto the aforementioned foliage as her legs couldn't close properly after hours on the back of the animal.

Why did they decide to let her tag along again? And more importantly, she glared at the sky, whatever powers at work, - the heck she is doing in Middle Earth?!

 _Oh yes the brother duo probably save odd humans on the regular... Imagine how many Fanfics were written about that!?_ The inner self snorted sarcasm palpable in its voice.

"Are you alright?" Mr Baggins approached hastily.

Oh here, one person that feels almost as awkward in this situation as she does.

Alia made eyes. "I'm ok... Just you know..."

"Oh yes, yes I'm not quite accustomed to this myself." Bilbo tugged at the inner seams of his trousers his cheeks rosy with blush.

After the stew with a slew of unrecognizable ingredients everyone settled.

Awkwardly resting on the massive boulder Alia attempted to kick the caked on mud off her boots. Beaming Kili approached presenting her with a neatly folded fur throw. It smelled very musky and pungent... A yuk? She had no idea if those even existed in Middle Earth...

"Will keep ye warm." Fili nodded from his sitting position.

"Much appreciated." She flashed back a smile.

Most of the Dwarves looked as they did in the movies... Some small details weren't corresponding however... Like Fili's hair were shorter... Bofur's braids more intricate...Thorin's beard longer and a bit more grey...

Alia yawned sleepily. These thoughts were more automatic then anything of interest.

Kili lowered back next to his brother and both began snickering under their breath. Yeah truly like teenagers...

 _Anytime now!_ The voice nudged.

Oh right! A force of habit Alia's gaze darted to her left wrist as if knowing time would help her tell when exactly this was going to happen. Cautiously she rose heading towards Bilbo. The inhuman shriek rose from below iterating the rocky landscape. Even knowing that was supposed to happen didn't aid her in any way, the human nearly jumped out her skin the same way Bilbo did. The pair clutched each other's outerwear.

"What...what was that?!" The poor Hobbit stammered pallor as a sheet.

"Orcs." Alia answered before the brothers did and all the gazes darted to the woman.

"Throat slashers. They come at night no warning no screams just lots of bl..." Kili uttered ominously.

"Stop scaring Mr Baggins." The human admonished sternly.

"You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?" Thorin straightened to his full height, which still was only to about her blade bone. "You know nothing of this world..."

 _Not again!_ The inner voice faceplamed herself as the prince strode towards the precipice his features austere and proud. Balin began relating the story and usually Alia looked forward to it as they flipped back to Azanulbizar and the shirtless badass Orc King... But now, bunch of awe struck bearded men.

 _Oh fun..._

"...Azog what happened to him?" Bilbo remarked thoughtfully.

"That filth slunk back to his hole, died of his wounds long ago!" Thorin glowered the murky landscape.

 _Did he just spit?_ The reason eye-rolled. _Should we even?_

Gandalf knows that old sneak, so ... Eh won't bother.

 _But man I'd love to see the grumpy's reaction!_

Alia sat Bilbo onto his sack and returned to her corner. She liked to sleep when nothing was behind her but the rocks.

 _Think it's about time Yazneg watching us? Should we shout hello?_

Haha, you wish. The human drifted into sleep still expecting to simply wake in her bed. Yet that wouldn't be fair would it?

 **x x x**

More alternating rains and scorching sun and aching thighs the next morning. Oh and apparently it was a 'barrage the human with questions' o'clock.

"Are you married?" Kili beamed curiously.

 _What kind of questions are these? What's it immoral for a woman to have no husband at this age..?_ The inner voice crossed her arms and Alia sighed. They didn't have coffee and it won't be until noon she'll truly be awake without the miracle brew.

"Why do you want to know?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Uhmm... The maiden... Traveling alone... is..." The young Dwarf was confused by the opposition.

 _Oh right... The damsel stereotype..._

"Not alone now am I?" The human smiled with a hint of mischief. "As for a husband, who needs one."

 _Seriously though girl make friends, remember the golden inheritance._ The inner self poked. _Could be useful wherever you'll end up!_

Kili grinned awkwardly. And Balin darted him an admonishing gaze.

"You try next time." He elbowed his older brother in the ribs.

 _Oh hey the farmhouse! Should we tell them this time? Or should we be evil! MUAHAHAHA!_

Alia silenced the inner crazy.

Gandalf commenced the persuading speech. Thorin dismissed him.

 _Oh great just like in the film..._

"Who's with Gandalf?" The human raised her hand. Everybody gawked. It's like their inner mechanism simply couldn't go against whatever their prince thought was right.

"Come on, bad idea to sleep here... Obviously something happened..!" The woman went on.

"But perhaps long ago..." Ori offered a mediation.

"Should have sent her back to Bree." Thorin grumbled under his breath.

Gandalf spared her a glance, it unsettled her.

 _What does he know, this old bastard..._

While her stare was attempting to ask him if she should tell them... Whether he knew that she knew or not!

Alright here it goes!

"There are tro..." The wizard darted her another stare but too late. "Trolls!" Her voice gained the ominous tone.

"How do you know of this?" Dwalin jumped to his leader's aid.

"Uh heard..?" Sarcasm was now present.

"Ehhm... Rivendell?" Bilbo interjected hopefully, attempting to second Gandalf in the choice of their direction.

The possible future king spun silently while all the gazes were glued to his back.

 _Well I'm not staying._ The inner self crossed her arms with a pout.

"We camp over that hill." The heir seethed reluctantly, nodding into the near distance.

 **x x x**

 _Just realized there missy._ The reason woke Alia poking at the back of her brain. _You might have just messed it up for Yazneg. No cave, no chase... But you saved those two scout Wargs._

The human leapt to her feet.

Dwarves will not be fooled to enter Rivendell. Yazneg won't come to report to Azog... What else did she mess up? So no moon runes but then still the goblin cave..? She can surely prevent that but what else that will change..? Then the big G will live as well...

The human let her thoughts get way ahead of her.

"Lads! There's a cavern!" Gloin thundered suddenly from aback of the brush.

"I see something shiny!" Ori chimed in.

"Be careful!" Gandalf rushed in holding up his robes. "The trolls..!"

 _Well now you done it sweets! I'm guessing Frodo and Aragorn will be sending you a thank you letter... That is if your ass is still alive._

The next few things happened in quite a hurry. Radagast pulled in, everyone spilled out the cave at the same time as a howl resounded the plains, adding in the brown wizard attempting to relate his 'lines'.

"Ok everyone, run! Radagast you distract the Orcs." Alia blurted before anyone else had a chance to display their own reaction.

 _Be this the last thing we do we will save those Wargs._ The voice rested its fists at its waist in determination.

Rad sped away without questioning her authority while Gandalf and Oakenshield were giving her the stink eye.

Alia gazed up the hill. "Yes Ori, ponies have..."

"...bolted..." The young Dwarf finished perplexed.

"Come on now! Let us go people! Does the imminent danger ring the bell?" She gestured her head forth impatiently.

"And oh yes Bilbo those are wolves. Except much, much bigger ones." She finished hastily grabbing the burglar's hand. With the corner of her eye she noticed the first scout Warg peeking over the crest of the hill... The human bit her lip tugging at the Hobbit's limb.

"Quite authoritative isn't she?!" Fili smirked jogging aback. Kili smiled uncertainly. Thorin glared.

"Yes..." He squeezed through the teeth. "Quite informed as well."

Gandalf huffed making an indistinct sound in his throat.

"I'll keep an eye on her."

An insane chase through the plains later the human panted doubled in two as Kili took his last stand.

Wait where the heck was that hole thing Gandalf dove into? The area looked completely different from what the film had portrayed.

The riders where closing in, Yazneg scowled and rumbled.

 _Would you look at that mug!_ The inner voice cringed. While he had smoother skin then his 'movie' double Yazneg was far from a looker and evidently never heard the word 'toothbrush' before.

But the wolves... Seeing them so close. Those canines, the eyes alive with hatred... Would instill enough terror for one's legs to be out of service...

"Right here you fools!" The Istari bellowed from the near distance.

Alia spun to head over. Unfortunate, clumsy, Murphy's law..? Who knows... Her boot had caught over the rock and she plopped into the grass. It wasn't tall enough to conceal her. The human sat up frantically scooting away on all fours. Who else but the leader's Warg had detected her stalking forth towards her prone frame. The animal bent forth increasing its pace as if ready to pounce.

Her chest heaved, neck covered in chilling sweat, the lips parted but what she had to offer...

 _Oh yeah just your meaty body parts!_

Arghh couldn't you just shut the fuck up and come up with the way to save us...

 _And why couldn't you survive two more minutes until the Elves get here?!_

The mind became utterly blank...

Her arms concealed her face...

 _"Nar! Dûrnaur... Nar!"_ The woman yelped out curling herself into a ball.

She shivered violently expecting the agony of the teeth piercing through her midsection to commence at any minute. Yet nothing had transpired. Alia lifted her head aversely to be faced with a colossal maw. The large golden eyes stared at her in perplexity. The Warg snorted and backed away.

 _He actually understood you?!_

Filled with adrenaline she met the ruby-red stare of the pack commander. At that moment the brutal, debilitating pain spread the back of her scull as the world unhurriedly faded into blackness.

 **x x x**

Why do victims always awake in most uncomfortable situations? Her body was jouncing draped over the back of the wolf. Is there a point to fight? What's the survival rate of 'falling of the back of the Warg at 60kph?' Hmm... Thank you Lord her jeans were still on, the rest of the clothes unharmed either. She'll show this bird nose... And whichever one thumped her scull! Alia attempted to steel her expression. Her head hurt like hell. Being upturned did not make the situation more comfortable either.

 _Fuck me, WEATHERTOP!_ The voice shrilled and collapsed into a boneless pile as it fainted.

What if it's not Azog up there..? Or what if his version here looks different..? Like those illustrations... The human suppressed a shudder recalling the greenish, shriveled goblin looking thingy...

Yazneg shuffled in cautiously darting his gaze about.

"The Dwarves, master... We lost them..." He lowered his head petulantly.

As Azog began his ominous descent the commander cringed. "But we found this." He yanked Alia off by the scruff shoving her forth towards their leader, as if to shield his sorry ass from the consequence of his failure, or as some sort of an offering. The human tottered, her world swimming in the dizzying array of midnight blue and torch orange. There were three Azogs!

 _Oh boy!_

About to chastise Yazneg Azog paused surveying the odd creature.

"She spoke our tongue _Dorguz_!" The bird-nose bend his body even lower this time.

Azog snorted.

"Accompanied the scum she did."

"I don't want excuses."The King scoffed.

Alia was on all fours dangerously close to the Defiler's boots. Jesus, he is... huge! Even more so imposing than she expected and... Not green at all but absolutely and totally pale...

She watched the light disappear into the rifts of his scars...

The inner reason out of service and squealing like a tween fangirl at this monent it was up to her to figure this out. Attempting to suppress the butterflies and calm the heart that bobbed in and out of her stomach she chewed on her lip. There were literally five second to come up with an idea how to save herself...

Azog released Yazneg's contorted mug striding around her bent body.

Oh shit...

"The Dwarf scum will show themselves once again..." The Defiler thundered in Black speech. His glare stopped at the female's frame at his feet. Momentarily the upper corner of his lip twitched. The Pale Orc distasted the human flesh. The omnivore meet doesn't taste the same. It is always laced in the stench of their fear... Besides who knows what other disgusting shit those pathetic creatures ingest...

His foot thumped her body to roll over like a helpless little bug. Alia clutched her ribs in petulant indignation. The massive Orc scowled.

"Master!" She gathered her miserable courage making her voice as poignant and as loud as possible. There was no time to waste. The woman leapt to her feet but overcome by dizziness had nearly keeled over into the leader. She was forced to kneel once again.

"No point in following the Dw... Erm... Scums!" Her gaze was glued to the ground in an attempt to show the obedience.

They will tumble into the Goblin cave and kill the Big G... The Great Goblin. You will catch up and almost kill the Oaken... Runt. But then Gandalf ... Uhhh... _Sharuku_ will send the butterfly to call the Eagles and they will kill the Wargs and save the ... Scums!" Alia ran out of breath and couldn't continue. The words flew out of her mouth at breakneck speeds.

 _Oho! Point number one of_ _ **Surviving the Orcs: Make yourself useful (Preferably to their leader.)**_

Azog halted his irate speech. It appeared as if he was attempting to decipher her heavily accented rant. The Russian accent came out much heavier as the pace of her speech increased.

"I have more to tell, master." Alia focused her blurry gaze onto his iron-shod footwear.

The king stood still.

"Ride." Azog's sonorous growl forced her to twitch and fall into a shiver.

 _What happens now..?_ _Will we get to at least look at him before his snaps our head of?_ The voice cringed.

Not helping...

Yazneg bowed, his head nearly thumped the ground. Shuffling forth cautiously he pawed at her sweater.

 _What the fuck?!_

The female thrashed slapping the Orc's hand away. Suddenly she sprang to her feet.

"You have nerve!" She snapped. "Do you have any idea I just basically and singlehandedly saved your sorry behind!? Huh?"

 _Oh hello adrenaline nice to see you!_

The woman clenched her fists until her knuckles paled. "Want a piece of this?! I think not! I stay with master!" She crossed her arms, wholeheartedly hoping Azog would agree. Yazneg darted his gaze about in flabbergasted panic. Unforeseen to all Azog exploded in a insidious cackle. The whole troop of riders echoed it as the entire abandoned structure resounded the sinister, howling laughter.

"Narzug is in charge." Azog spun away thus dismissing the riders.

 _Whew, is the worst behind us?_ The reason poked its head out.

Alia ignored the ruby-colored glare. She had bigger problems now, or to be more precise one giant 'problem'. It stood facing away from her, just as in the film the torch lights caressed his bone white skin morphing it into the liquid fire.

 _My Gods it's beautiful!_ The inner reason wasn't reasonable anymore once again, beginning to salivate.

All he did was stand there staring into the distance. Unmoving, silent, truly alike an otherworldly statue. The only indication of life the ribcage rising and falling barely.

The human hugged her knees tightly. The merciless nightly winds swooped in claiming the plains. She could not constrain her muscles jolting in powerful shivers. It was freezing with a big F. Alia scoot just a bit closer to the torches. That innocent, barely audible movement pricked his ears, the Warg lifted her regal head sparing the female a stare. Exhausted, in pain and almost resigned to her inevitable fate she met the deep golden orbs. The woman wondered if the matriarch was sizing her up deciding which part is the tastiest. The fear balled in her throat constricting her breathing, Alia gulped and ... Smiled. Alike the last resort - a nervous gesture... The Warg blinked and lowered her massive head.

Defiler's stone hewn body came to life next nearly throwing the human into the cardiac arrest yet the male acted as if she wasn't even present. He lowered beside his mount resting his back against hers.

 _Wow, this sounds like she's purring..!_

Cold and hunger thrust the inner reason back into its more or less normal state.

Yet the butterflies still fluttered.

 _HE IS REAL!_

Out of anything to do Alia watched the commander partially concealing her face in scattered tresses.

 _Yes love lets drool at least once before he concludes our fate._

Thought you were supposed to be the reasonable one!

He was beyond frightening when he roared and stood his full imposing height and yes no less terrifying even in the seated position yet now he looked almost peaceful. The leaded lids slid down over the ice-blue.

 _Huh, you aren't one bit of a threat if he can sleep in your presence!_

The Moon light reflected his hide in the silvery-blue shimmer emphasizing his muscles. And those scars... Mother of God! The deepest rifts crisscrossed by the blackened arteries.

How bloody thick is his hide then?

 _Probably can scratch all you want and it won't even tickle! *wink, wink*_

Would you shut the hell up?

The relief of the muscles wrapping his limbs... The sheer size...

 _Get your eyes of that loin-cloth you perv!_

That's not what I meant! Who is the perv here? Nice to see you back though, out of the fangirling coma.

 _Have no idea what'cha talking about._ The voice pouted.

Alia pulled out her cell. A miracle 33% of the battery... No service, haha no kidding... Turning off the volume she quickly snapped a photo.

His eyes shut, the Orc simply rested. He can decide what to do with her anytime. The information the creature presented was intriguing...

And then that array of scents began wafting to his nose. It slinked deliberately as if teasing. Azog's eyes darted towards the human. She huddled into the corner by the dilapidated steps. The lungs inflated in a deep inhale, a flicker of bemusement visible if only for a moment before his lids lowered once again. A twitch teased a corner of his lips curling it up.

It's so cold! Alia attempted to burrow further into the stones hugging herself as tight as she was able. So freaking cold..! Exhaustion was taking hold despite the algidity as she attempted to suppress the teeth chatter.

 _Yeah you'll wake an icicle, sprinkled with frost. The lolly for the Warg lol._

...I-I-I d-d-don't ev-v-ven...

A sudden spot of warmth scorched her back. At least her dreams are cooperating, sending a pleasant illusion. The heat spread her limbs quickly, ushering the feeling back to her toes. Alia rolled over and her face smoothed into softness. It was fluffy!

 _Oh my word!_

Relief flooded unexpectedly, her fingers tickled the fur sleepily, she slung her arm around the front paw.

 _"Narnu... Narnûlubat Naurnink..."_ Barely awake her lips parted with a waft. The Warg lowered her head.

 **x x x**

His eyes opened at once sensing his body overcome with an unpleasant shiver, Azog sat up and gazed about. The view his eyes landed on evoked an irate snort. What does she think this feeble, little creature her pup? The matriarch's colossal frame was wrapped around the sleeping human. The rumble was heard in the male's throat. He was outnumbered...

The next powerful gust of the chilling wind tearing the fortress, the human's body burrowed further into the fur instinctively this time she was faced with something stiffer than the Warg's belly. Smooth yet tough.

Oh God...

How can...

No...

It can't... The half asleep brain wasn't handling it.

Apparently the master would not share his pet's warmth.

But did he have to... Right behind me..?

 _Shut up and stop pretending you don't like it._

Uhh... This must be a dream... Anyways... Go back to sleep you inner psycho.

 _Oh yes the best dream you've ever had! *Yawn* And tell those flies to stop the damn fluttering!_

The effects of last night began to take their toll once again as she melted into his motionless form.

Slowly, the woman began to feel the merciless chill of the night prickle her skin, yet it was as hot as flames. Encased in slumber, confused she shifted...

Oh my word..!

A light movement behind her and all that was audible was a deep, feverish inhale. The heart sank into the stomach as the brain attempted to clamber out the exhaustion induced bog. The jeans slid down further and her entire body began to quiver.

Dream... In and out of sleep, with her eyes closed. It's a dream...

The sudden stiffness against her rump evoked an instinctive arch. He did not need an invitation but that could have been one. She felt the tip come to her entrance, he put just a little bit of pressure holding it there. The human began trembling unstoppably, what things simply this contact of skins did to her body... The digits on his remaining hand came to dig into her hip, his pelvis jerked forth, the manhood fit in easier aided by the moist flesh. Her breath hitched as it slipped inward filling her fully... His was the ardent exhale sending goosebumps to take over her back, the male grunted lowly pushing the cock deeper between the tight walls, his fingers clutched harder into her skin... Alina couldn't stop shaking, when he finally halted the skin of his groin barely touched hers, her quivering fingers brushed against her stomach muscle, she swore she felt him against her belly button... She bucked again, instinctively, fervidly, bringing him even deeper... Her gesture elicited a low, throaty rumble. A hitching, needy moan parted her lips, the breath left her, the eyes rolled back into her head, he was all the way, so deep inside her, the inner muscles stretched and tensed to accommodate his girth... The head prodded the nerve bundle within without even trying...

He hasn't moved simply staying still as if enjoying her warmth...

How would it feel if he started moving..?

Weary, bewildered, too far gone and attached to the Orc Alina had settled wrapped in his massive frame. She couldn't help it, her muscles kept contracting around the stiffness inside her... He felt good...

Comfortable...

An uneasy repose took hold.

Dream...


	2. Human Females are Strange

**_Chapter Two_**

 ** _'Human females are Strange'_**

 ** _'Ich tu dir Weh' by Rammstein_**

The early morning Sun cast its beautiful orange and yellow rays onto the crumbling stones as she woke. The Defiler rose, striding to relief himself off the precipice. The winds assaulted her rump.

 _Oh my GOOOOOODS!_ The reason shrilled.

This wasn't a dream! Her chest began to heave. Did he... Did he stay in there all night?

How will she look into his face now...

 _Not the face, the belly button, remember?_ The voice chuckled darkly. _And more importantly what the hell was that all about? His 'third leg' was cold? Bahahaha!_

Couldn't even pull her pants up... Alia straightened to yank at her jeans glaring at his back. She froze when a sticky fluid began to crawl down her thighs slowly.

Oh God... He-he did...

It took her a few moments to pull herself together. The insides contracted in algidity before the fluttering warmth began spreading through her midsection... It was hard to combat it.

 _I knew you were useless..._ The reason could have slapped her at this point.

What do you want me to do? Alia frowned. This doesn't happen everyday, besides...

Azog leapt upon his mount nudging the wolf to proceed.

 _WTF. He literally impales you for the night and now he leaves you behind?_ The voice eyerolled. _Orc males..._ It swatted sarcastically.

The massive wolf hasn't moved even after a few series of nudges.

An irked and apparently curse filled grumble later she was atop the beast as well. Yet not in this world the Orc King would let her 'drive' his Warg. Alia perched behind clutching at his rib guards. The White Warg snorted dejectedly and took off.

 _You'll remember Weathertop forever now..._ The voice poked.

She wondered where was he heading next. Did he listen to anything she'd said last night? Obviously if she's still living. But then what, he still needs to know... She itched to tell him. If there is anything that will be her fault...

In her world the side she'd chosen was long ago known. Yet now it was even more than that. She was at his mercy and she was going to do anything in the name of self preservation. She always liked Bilbo and some beardies where impossibly courteous and nice... Very nice... But... And the guilt would come if anything happens yet it was her life now... She imagined there were no chance to persuade Azog out of revenge. Heck, she disliked Thorin for doing what he did...

She got her chance when the beast slowed to a trot. Alia swallowed feverishly.

It's like he read her mind. The Orc leapt off sweeping her with. She landed and staggered lightly.

"Speak." The command was unquestionable. Without trying it said 'obey or die.'

She was glad to obey that one. Alia lowered onto a log deliberately attempting not to meet his glare.

 _Look at that... Men I tell you... Pretending like nothing ever happened. Oh yeah your trousers just slid down on their own... Hmm._ The reason wasn't one bit pleased.

"So after the Eagle fias... Stand off, you will follow them and catch up to them but the scums will take shelter at the house of..."

 _Werebear haha._ The inner crazy was having too much fun at inappropriate moments.

"The bear beast..." Alia'a teeth caught hold of her lips anticipating Azog's outburst but the commander remained poised.

"He will protect them. You will plan to catch the runts on the road but then... Your son will show up and tell you Sauron summons you..." She finally gathered the courage to gaze up only to read a flicker of astonishment.

Oh yeah the name..?

 _You'll burn in the flames of the fury for mouthing the dark Lord's name you unworthy..._

Uhh don't think Azog cares that much.

"They are gathering at Dol Guldur..." The human recounted Bolg's message. "You'll arrive there to find out the Shadow wants you to remain in the ruins and then you will send your son. Yet that mission will prove to be futile." His expression changing from astonishment to benign to near palpable fury Alia scrambled for a solution. "I have an idea, my Lord..."

 _You just sound so silly being all obedient and stuff._

His nostrils flared, the mouth contorted exposing the points of his best weapons. Was it another pathetic diversion? Sending some sort of a female to fill his head with lies.

She read much just by watching his face. So true his emotions so often floated onto the surface, he made no effort of concealing them. Fury, confusion, surprise... He wore each proudly, each to distinguish who he was.

"Believe me master... All I hope is for your success!" The female lowered her head in meager hopes to palliate him.

 _Yeah you better hope everything is going here like in the movies or you're toast!_

His fist entwined her sweater pulling her to tiptoe.

"How. The Fuck. Do I know." The male chiseled every word snarling inches from her face.

The human squinted. She tried as hard as she could to reign in the tears. The wet, betraying drops of weakness and no doubt perceived as such by him. Her lips pouted and trembled. She never thought about being torn to pieces by an...

"It was a vision, master... A dream of foresight..." Her hands shook so much she couldn't even get a good grip at his tightly clenched fist.

What was stopping him from simply flinging that frail little body against the tree? He will prove her wrong and then... He can kill this spy as many times over as he wishes. As if to drive his point Azog draped the human over the back of the Warg instead of letting her ride aback. He does as he wishes.

"The one that brought me here name is Yazneg... Your other one you will send is Narzug. Your son is Bolg... How else I would now these things?" Alia attempted to speak with some sort of dignity hanging upside down.

Her answer was a guttural rumble.

 _It's translated as 'Shut the fuck up' doll._

 _Woah, did he just pat you ass?_ The inner self gasped and wagged her finger.

The Matriarch sprinted forth.

 **x x x**

They caught up to Azog's riders just as the colossal bear barged through the gates of his own farmhouse.

Narzug looked as if he was ready to facepalm himself. Yazneg's satisfied scowl shone in the background. The White Warg skid to a halt and the human simply slid onto the ground as the master strode forth to asses the situation.

The group darted gazes about, seemingly perplexed that the odd creature was still breathing.

 _Anytime now!_ The voice tapped at her watch.

Alia was glued to the Matriarch's leg as the soldiers paced the clearing at times getting too close for comfort.

As annoying as a pesky fly upon one's face she sensed a stare. Alia turned to meet the bloody red orbs.

 _He's holding the grudge ain't he?_

She was starved, exhausted and done with pissy, snarly shit. Alia kept the eye contact refusing to look away. He needs to know not to try any type of crap again. One of her chief traits definitely being stubborn. Dangerously so... The male snarled under his breath...

That's when the racket in the bushes gave everyone a heart condition.

 _Ha! He was the first to break the eye contact!_

Alia crossed her arms triumphantly.

Azog paced the glade attempting to ignore Narzug mimicking his every step. The latter was just as, if not even more imposing than the onscreen version, much shorter than Azog he was still very bulky with his signature dreads reaching not his nape but the small of his back, kind of like the Predator. Minus the lizard skin. His hide actually seemed to be covered in mud peculiarly... A natural sunscreen of sorts?

 _Maybe he's got sensitive skin aww!_

Her sarcasm never took a rest.

Now came the part she liked so much in the movie. The Pale Orc stood relentlessly still as if a Warg's four inch long canines so near his face was nothing out of the ordinary.

Damn sexy that confidence..!

 _You still think so after what he did?_

Especially after what he did if you mean last night. A fiery blush spread her cheeks. Besides he sounds so... Alia paused the thought and inhaled. So hot speaking Westron...

 _We're not on the same page girlfriend..._

"They're gathering at Dol Guldur." Bolg growled ominously. "The master summons you."

'I told you so' was on the tip of her tongue yet the inner reason clasped her mouth shut.

Even his pout looked scary.

Defiler's body language spoke thousands more words than he did.

Her sweater was now up two sizes from all the tugging it received. She was slung once again.

No gratitude what-so-freaking-ever! The human frowned. Yet the more pressing realization dawned. The Orc male inundated Dol Guldur and the pissy, bodiless dark lord lay very close ahead.

Her body once again jostled over the beast, to make matters worse her face was way too close to his knee and once in a while the temple thumped against the knee cap.

Great. More pain. And very likely much more to lay ahead. The body gave in to stress.

Her frame collapsing into a pile on the scabrous stones had awoken her. She was lifted to her feet like a boneless puppet and propped against the wall. The film left out Azog 'parking' his Warg downstairs first prior to going into the boss's office.

Alia scrambled along. What's worse then being left in the dingy, dark, bottomless pit with who knows what lurking in there ..!

Oh yes meeting Sauron...

 _That definitely could be worse... At least here the Wargy could protect you!_

If she feels like it!

His hefty steps echoed the enormous space as Defiler took his time striding towards the crumbling drop. Alia hid behind one of the Snagas as Narzug's dragon breath scorched her neck.

 _Wonder what he thinks of bony humans..?_ The voice shuddered.

Yet somehow the males appeared to stay a distance from her. No one wanted to risk their hide...

That's unless the Defiler gives the green light.

The size, volume and presence of the Shadow was beyond terrifying. It seemed to suck the oxygen out of the air. Alia attempted to keep her teeth from chattering...

"...Death will come to all." The Black speech hiss emitted the mouthless blackness.

"Oh he means it alright."

 _Argh don't tell me you just said it out loud!_

The words escaped as if having minds of their own. The human ducked behind the small Orc. Luckily the Shadow had already slinked further and hopefully out of earshot.

"Bolg!" The bellow caused her knees to wobble. "Do you still thirst for Dwarf bl..."

Mother of God that hard-headed, narrow sighted ass... Did he not hear what she so eloquently professed mere hours ago?

The female slinked from behind the wall of muscle and armor right in between the males.

 _What the fuck, do you have a death wish!?_

I have to prove him wrong! She persisted to herself!

And avoid getting all those riders drowned... (Maybe.)

 _So righteous. What the hell do you care. Think of your own, now very much in danger, ass!_

I have to... Have to prove it to him... She said almost out loud.

Azog snorted, his eyes widened yet this time she couldn't read his expression. Bolg on the other hand looked as if he's just been slapped with a sack of potatoes.

"Master...ssss..." The human felt as if her tongue had suddenly become leaded and adrenaline (that bastard) leaked away cowering, leaving only her and her downright terrified courage.

"Bo following the hairy-scum will bring him nowhere. Many will die at the hands of the... Woodland sprites..?"

Ehh... That didn't come out right!

" The Elvish filth!" She corrected herself fussily.

 _Did you just call him Bo?!_

Alia looked up at the motionless, scarred and now very much pissed form of the second in command. He had lips and hair on the contrary to the movie Bolg yet still he'd make you pee your pants with that scowl.

 _''Bo' as in BOmb' He looks like he is about to blow! Bahahha!'_

Alia knew she most probably was insane to do all this yet now another confirmation even her inner reason was bipolar...

Bolg's left arm began to lift in the opposite direction most probably getting ready to backhand the insolent, puny creature.

The rumble aback of her halted the Orc. Azog held the glare as his son seemingly attempted to burn through him with his one remaining eye.

The arm found its place back at the hip.

The inner reason looked up at Azog astonished.

"He..." Alia's finger gestured carefully behind the Pale Orc as she darted her gaze in the aforementioned direction cautiously.

"He meant it. Death will come to all. Including you two." Her teeth clutched her lips firmly. "We need a different plan!" Her voice rose a tad with budding excitement. "I have more to tell as well master." She now looked only to Azog dropping her stare immediately to show respect and obedience.

 _I like how you say 'we'._ The voice snickered. _You promoted yourself or something? Battle plan deviser?_

And point number two in **_Surviving the Orcs: CONTINUE making yourself useful! (Preferably to their leader)_**

The master stood scowling. She's been right once. Grudgingly he admitted it if only to himself. Revenge clawed at his heart yet the weary brain shut the door and flipped the latch. He can think of it tomorrow. With a barely visible eye-roll Azog pushed past the two heading down the hallway.

 _Double WTF! He leaves you with his grumpy underlings and beyond fed up son..._

Before anyone could react Alia slinked past Bo and Narzug to rush after the master.

There was a grunt behind her and a remark thundered. It evoked a group cackle. She didn't understand it, all but one word... _Horngaz..._ Alia spun on her heel.

 _Staahp, don't say nothing! Noooo!_ Suddenly the reasonable, reason pleaded.

Alia opened her mouth.

 _Oh man..._ *facepalm*

"I ain't his pet!" She snapped astonishing both herself and her inner self. The woman attempted to focus her glare in the partial and very confusing darkness. Her limbs felt as if made of cotton.

"I choose to follow him." She pressed her lips sincerely hoping she did not radiate fear all over their nasal passages. "He needs me. You all do."

The human turned to head away but gazed back. "And maybe ask Yazneg what happens to ones going against me."

She spun and vanished.

The males stood dumbfounded.

Alia probably haven't ran as fast in her life attempting to leave the riders as far aback as possible, good thing she still heard Azog's hefty steps echoing the opposite end of the corridor.

Like he'd be much better...

 _Do you still think you're in the movie? What in the name of Lord was that? One of those heaps of muscle could probably kill you with just their breath and you there talking shit..._ The voice gasped.

Alia finally caught up with the Pale Orc clutching her chest.

"I-I'm coming with you..."

The growl was her answer.

 _Fuck this..!_ The reason flipped the table joining Alia's side.

"If you haven't realized yet you need me. And if one of your 'little', smelly fuckers touches me you WILL NOT know the rest!"

 _Don't cross your arms! Don't. Cross. Your. Arms! And don't pout! Arghh not again!_

Azog scruffed the human haling her along and up the steps.

 _Fucker!_

This seemed like a tower as the spiral steps went on and on. Her knees thumped a few steps, it hurt... She was tossed onto the floor. While the landing wasn't pleasant he could have thrown much harder. Alia leapt to her feet. His darkening glare kept her eloquent mouth shut. The human's attention diverted anyhow when she saw a mount of white push herself through the opening. The female smiled slowly extending her hand.

Snorting the large Orc spun to vacate the chamber.

 **x x x**

There was a several pieces of hides spread and she burrowed in them attempting to ignore the array of scents... Was it Orc... male hormone..? Deep, strong scent... Pine needles, basil and moss... She wouldn't call it unpleasant but of an acquired taste if you put it that way. Yet still the glass-less windows did not prevent the bone-chilling winds from sneaking in. The giant pillow of fluff came back as she fell into a shiver.

And why the heck is she so nice... The human mused sleepily.

 _Keep you alive until you get some more meat on your bones?_

Wonder where that meat's going to come from? Haven't had a bite since being delivered to the Defiler's front porch...

She drifted into slumber hoping tomorrow will greet her with breakfast. And it did greet her. But with something else. To be honest she wasn't quite sure it was as of yet tomorrow... The feeling of déjà vu flattered past as the muscle pressed against her thigh. She heard a faint clink of the prosthetic against the floor as his other arm...

 _Oh my..._

The butterflies exploded fluttering in all the available directions. The warmth slipped down to brim in the pit of her stomach. Her legs were bare. Lips shook feverishly attempting to reign in whatever was to come after. His length slid in again at a very slow pace evoking a muted, raspy whimper. It was as if he was attempting to be careful... Or prolong the moment?

The brain doesn't work in situations like this...

Why does he...

He stayed there unmoving. His breathing became heavier...

The human pulled forth this time causing his fingers to dig into her stomach muscle as he retracted her back onto his manhood.

"Uhmm..." Her legs trembled, the inner walls contracted around him as if asking for something more...

 _Fully aware of what he's doing... Then not a sleep-hump it is lol_

Uhmm whuh..?

 _So maybe it's like a thumb thing..._ The voice mused with the comical thoughtfulness. Except he used his... _Wanna suck his 'thumb' doll? Muahahaha._

Too funny not to snicker. Yet her mind was entirely somewhere else.

What kind of torture is this?!

 _Why..?!_ The voice joined in the howling. _Think he got some issues?_

Don't think so... He's hard as a rock there... "Mmm..." She mewled again. Plus remember the morning...

Thinking about that induced the stronger muscle contraction as she shamelessly arched against the Orc. He felt good. Even if he didn't move... It was weird, hard to ignore (obviously) yet... Comfortable...

She was wrapped in his body welcoming the uneasy sleep once again that night.

 **x x x**

The brain was rattled come morning. Why does he do that?

 _Isn't this like half way defiling?_ The voice chuckled.

Comfort? Claiming? Just plain old... But then still... While he did make his way _fully_ inside her he didn't technically go all the way.

Ughh so hard to think... No food, no coffee, confused...

 _I know right why don't he just be upfront with it mhm? C'mere bby!' Not like you'd refuse! You drooled over him for how long now?_

Alia flapped back onto the pelts. It was bright outside the window yet the clouds were beginning to move in. The clicking of claws on the rock resounded the cavernous chamber.

 _Babes is back! Yay! Should we start calling her Daisy? Or perhaps... *gulp* ask him what he calls her?_

The massive wolf walked in. Even at that size she was impossibly graceful. The jaws unclasped setting free a sack, she pawed it towards the human.

 _Oh my word, she's like totally your babysitter now!_ The inner self went into a cooing mode. _Who's a good Wargie?!_

Meat! Or Lord thank you! The hunger pains were unbearable at that point. The woman extended a piece to the matriarch. The wolf had obviously eaten but accepted the gesture carefully clamping her mouth around the thin strip.

 _Ok what's next? The "Defiler" will show up soon I reckon..._ The voice emphasized the name hinting onto the nighttime 'warming sessions.'

The human rose approaching the window. There was quite a drop before it ended in a flat platform that once was some sort of a courtyard she imagined. The dried leaves and branches littered the space accompanied by the thick thorn vines. She could see a several cages just like in the film, except those were empty...

Oh my God! How could she have forgotten...! The cages! Gandalf!

The human spun nearly running into the Warg, she paused then a nervous smile crept up to her lips.

"I need to talk to... Master."

The matriarch was obviously bilingual. Without wasting time the beast trotted down the corridor.

And if all Orcs were as easy to deal with as this pretty baby!

 _Wait, just you wait! She brought you food, maybe she IS fattening you up..!_

Alia shut down the nonsense of her inner musing. An unexpected visit was quite a higher priority.

 _Wait girl, let's think about it! What that will change..?_

Will the council not show up if Gandalf won't be chained here? Sauron will not be thrown to Mordor... Where would he ends up instead..?

Her feverish musings were interrupted by the grave footsteps. He slung her over his shoulder proceeding downward ajog.

 _I resent this treatment!_ The reason frowned and despite its own advice pouted.

The fast paced descent after, he entered a different much narrow corridor. The air took on a smell of must, rotten foliage...

 _Oh my God, he's going to kill us!_?

Why not just at the fortress? Does it make a difference..?

 _Maybe because your blood is unworthy to sprinkle those floors! Anyhow why are you so resigned?_

The human was deposited under a tree roughly. She scrambled looking for any signs of her impending doom, but did he even need a weapon to kill her? Another echo of someone else's steps brought it's terrifying sound to her ears. Bolg entered the glade.

 _We're fucked!_ The reason shrilled.

The male paced snorting dejectedly as he lowered onto a moldering tree trunk. His weight send crackles up the shaft.

Great... Alia rolled her eyes and so did the inner reason.

"The wizard comes." She went straight to the point. "He will chant spells in order to remove the obscurity that envelopes the fortress." This time she stood up. "You must not reveal yourself."

He listened, that was good. "The members of the white council will rush to his aid if you imprison him..." Alia halted herself. Her gaze lifted to inspect Bolg cautiously, then it darted to Azog.

"He stays?" She gestured to the second in command. The silence was his 'yes'.

This means he will not send Lego to the nurses office at Laketown. The Elven army perhaps will take longer to arrive... What will that do again? The Dwarven reinforcements will be there first... But her entire goal was for the Orc army to entirely avoid battle...

Poor Gandalf... Both Alia and the voice cringed.

Overtaken by the idea she let herself a bold move of returning the Pale Orc's stare.

"Let him come. Speak as you were, confuse him." She began to pace fiddling her fingers.

"They will thwart the Shadow to Mordor. He will rise again but doesn't matter... You're no longer under his command." Alia'a teeth took a strong hold of her lip. "Let all think Orc army is en route. Perhaps Dwarves will engage Elves... And you, Master can decide what you wish to do after."

The female scratched her forehead and huffed. "I would advice against. Sauron doesn't give a rat's ass about the two of you. Both of you will die if engaged in battle." She gazed down weighed by this monologue.

 _Promoted yourself to an advisor now I see!_

Her answer was a beyond livid growl emitted by Bolg.

"You, Bo...lg, watch out for Legolas and his daggers if I haven't time to tell you the rest." Alia darted him an almost stern glare. "And you, Azog." She let it slip to mouth his name. "You seek revenge. Yet it will only bring death onto you. The runt's blade will pierce through your heart. Let greed rot his soul instead. Let it be. Please," She added. As if that would aid the matter in any way. "The Dwarves must be at the foothills by now..."

Who does she think she is speaking to him in that manner, speaking to him at all? Azog strode forth towering over the female. He came so close her hitched breathing warmed his chest. She talked back to everyone. Even though Yazneg had it coming. He sneered internally. Brings spoils then attempts to take them back...

There were notes of fear in her scent, they fluttered like small bugs... And then the same scent she washed him over with at Weathertop... Human females are strange. That still does not offer a palliation for the fact how she spoke. The creature was at his feet the first night yet got bolder by the minute... The words leaving her lips must bring great confidence, she must be speaking the truth. Why doesn't she cry and yelp and beg for an easy death? The Orc lifted the human against the tree yet he didn't slam her, simply watched, his lips in a tight line as if she was a rare animal he'd succeeded in capturing. All at once a reverberating growl tore his chest. This was a full on display of who he was. She could have counted all his teeth at that moment. And yes they were all knife-edged. The female squinted momentarily fully expecting to see her own blood dripping from those canines...

She didn't...

Alia looked up simply. The only thing she had to lose, her life. And whatever it was in her blood that forced her to stare back, she wouldn't go out a coward. Not some little mouse the Orc King squashed. She kept the scorching stare. His eyes were the bluest she'd ever seen...

 _Oh here you go again reign in those damn flies would ye woman?!_

A grin alit his grim features.

Azog spun to face his son.

"Greet _sharuku_." The male pursed his lips just a tad as a plan was beginning to shape in his mind.

 **Black Speech:**

 _ **Horngaz - Pet**_

 _ **Sharuku - Old man**_


	3. With Orcs you dress like One

**Finally an update! So sorry for the lengthy break! Love you all who wait and read! :) Also some of my non- Middle earth stories can be found on DeviantART.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **'With Orcs you dress like one'**

 **'Der Meister' by Rammstein**

She was alone with him once again. Thank goodness it wasn't dark... She always was at a major disadvantage, now she had sight at least...

It had just occurred to Alina that she has spoken so much in a few minutes meanwhile all he was, - either rumble or eerie silence. Somehow she felt the tears prickle within.

 _Hormones darling?_

"Tell more."

This wasn't a question. She was beginning to think that was his normal tone.

"If nothing changes depending on your actions the dragon will be killed, the battle will start of great but then the Eagles and the Bear will show up. The Durins will be dead but so will you and Bolg." Her chest released a lengthy sigh. "His rusty haired cousin will be king and I don't see it as much better. Meanwhile about sixty years from now Sauron recruits Mordor Orcs to help his 'new' plan. He truly doesn't give a shit. You all are expendable...

How is he helping you again? Does he own Dol Guldur and rent it to you..?" The human blinked hard and lowered her head, it seemed as if all the problems in this foreign world had just rested on her shoulders.

"I think your bloodline should not be ended by the stubborn and foolish revenge... I said my part." She leaned back onto the trunk staring in resignation into the mirk of the tree mass.

The Warg entered the clearing.

She was beginning to think they communicate by the means of telepathy.

 _And why does he make her carry everything?_

The Matriarch brought an object, she rested it down and plopped onto the ground next to it. Sometimes there was something almost playful about her. As if she'd forgotten her royal duties and was once again just a puppy.

Sometimes the oddest things are the most useful ones... Azog's narrowed a barely noticeable degree. She had an idea, the even bigger element of surprise...

He was confident, arrogant at times. The threat of death only seemed to exist on her lips not hang over him in reality... Had any great warrior ever eluded battle for the threat of dying?

Azog kicked the packet to Alia's feet.

"With Orcs, you dress like one." He looked almost disgusted for having to pronounce the words in enemy's tongue once again.

She blinked and unwrapped the small bundle.

The garb appeared to be of the right size... Do they have a freaking full-time tailor here?

 _Could only hope it hasn't been worn..._ The reason cringed. But the most important fact was the actual fact that it was a loin cloth, longer one give it that, but still a freaking hip cover!

 _Sexy! *smirk*_

And some leather top with a fluffy vest to go over it.

 _How cool! But we're keeping the bra on right?_

Ughh...

 _Stop whining! You're in Middle Earth about to put on some authentic Orc clothing! Besides if you refused you'll probably be chopped into pieces. It's a sign of disrespect to not wear it, he probably expects you to be kissing his boots by now!_

The human clutched the outfit.

"Thank you... Master..." Alia managed a shaky nod. She pulled off her sweater half way then froze realizing her mistake.

"I'll be right back." She spun to head into the trees, halted in her tracks by a throaty grunt, she paused.

 _Seriously? But what could you have expected from the 'Defiler' though? Ahahahaha. Or perhaps just simple concern of you getting lost in the bushes._ The reason grinned slyly.

You have to stop with these jokes..!

And why weren't her clothes good enough...

The male approached offhandedly yanking up the knitted fabric. And then she remembered what exactly she was wearing... Alia cringed but the inner psycho continued grinning.

 _It's getting interesting..!_

The Orc's face was painted in curious suspicion as he examined what was supposed to be his image. He pursed his lips and snorted in an almost comical fashion and she couldn't help but stare down as the color of her cheeks swiftly morphed into the brightest red. The finger extended as he traced the scarlet letters... Azog cocked his head, there was that look in his eyes, the darkness drew from within canceling the light yet there was also that tiny spark of mischief. This _sharlob_ was by far the strangest he'd ever encountered...

Alia spun immediately when he retracted his finger, awkwardly tugging her jeans off. She didn't have time to wonder what he thought. In all that emotional turmoil she failed to notice that her undies were missing...

Must have left them at Weathertop that bastard... Ugh!

 _Since when are you this shy?_

Not everyday you get an Orc King staring at your behind!

He did. The corner of her eye confirmed it.

The garb, as she predicted, was a perfect fit.

 _Hugs to the Orc seamstress whoever he/she is! Now you just need a spear and battle paint!_

She faced him again to see a little quirk on his lips.

 _Laughing is he that fucker!?_

The satisfaction and the near amusement of seeing someone that could have as well been with the other side basically defect to his own. The weird human clarvoyant was an advantage.

Goose-bumps rushed in waves up her legs. This will definitely be peculiar.

The Warg grunted urging the pair.

 **x x x**

That night devising battle plans was way more paramount than warming up the 'third leg.'

 _Gives a sexy outfit and then leaves, hmm._ The inner self crossed her arms.

Alia awoke to the footsteps rushing up the spiral steps. They were much lighter... The human leapt to her feet, somehow even the Wargie was absent... Before she could come to her full senses she was scooped up and carried out promptly. The light of the Moon cast its silvery ray onto a smooth cheek of an Elf.

"Let go!" The female shrilled. "Stop... Who are you..?!"

"Mithrandir's request my lady... Forgive me." His gloved hand brushed under her nose. The confusion lasted a split second... She slipped into unconsciousness.

 **x x x**

What she awoke in was far from Orcish. Stone walls, cobwebs, tattered rags...

How the he...

Dale... No...

 _Gandalf!_ The inner voice collapsed with a wail. _No, no, no...!_ Now how will she..? How long was she out?

A bearded dude showed up staring at her without concealing the cocktail of confusion, disgust and fear. He shoved her out without saying a word.

 _Oh hey... Very polite..._

Sans any ceremonials she was pushed into the large pumpkin color tent.

If the circumstances would differ she might have been very excited.

He spun... So very regally, elegantly...

Alina was faced with the King of Elves.

He appeared taller. The greenest envy inducing silky locks shone alike a halo around his blemish free face, the stare basically alighted her with 'Kneel you peasant.'

The Elven King paused as his perfectly shaped brows twitched while he surveyed the leather clad female.

From the other side Gandalf stared with the greatest disapproval at her 'inappropriate' attire.

Oh hey and Bard was quite cute. He newly hatched leader's face was hard to read.

 _Well at least he doesn't radiate hate..._

"Give her your robes." Perhaps all Elves are born with voices alike the forest brook flowing over the smoothest rocks. His was also deep and powerful.

Like a well oiled mechanism one of the guards unclasped his cloak genuflecting to present it to the female. Alia blushed accepting the cloth.

Assured steps thumped the ground, who entered but the Elven Prince. *Shudder*

 _Great..._

And he wasn't patient, or could wait alike his procreator.

"Tell us what you know." His flawless, pallor jawbones lifted as he tensed halting with fists balled at his sides.

 _Oh thanks... Mithrandir!_ The inner self glowered at Gandalf. _He blubbered everything to the Dale's royal committee._

Alia crossed her arms.

Oh hold on, so this means he did not ride to Gundabad... But also because of her hopefully Azog did change his mind and Bo isn't riding there either...

"Speak." Legolas's lips twitched in disgust examining her legs.

 _High standards he's got doesn't he?_ *pout*

"Tell you what?" The human parried.

"You can start by how you got this... Attire." The Elf didn't let up.

 _Sassy, sassy aren't we?!_

"A gift. From my... Brother in law."

"A relative that consorts with Orcs." Thranduil's part was more of a statement than a question. "Mithrandir informed me of your extensive knowledge."

"You weren't harmed by the filth." Legolas took the interrogation up a notch.

"Maybe he liked me." She smirked sarcastically totally unfazed by the laser-blue glare. The Elven Prince wasn't particularly her type. Even though the mere existence of these char... People, was awe inspiring! His attitude though needed checking!

Her words were a jest but they evoked many cringes. Except Bard, she still couldn't read him.

"That black-blooded filth cares for no creature..." Lego began infuriated.

"Yeah the only race in Middle Earth that's born heartless. Genius Legolas." The human dismissed.

 _Definitely no romantic connection here huh..._

He was about to retort but halted frowning at her knowledge of his name. She was quite informed, Greenleaf thought with a frown.

"I'll tell you, Thranduil," The female suddenly began. "Getting the white gems back aren't worth the lives of your kin. Oakenshield will not let up, however, you will have an advantage. He has a surprise of his own, the Iron Hill army is approaching... And Dain..." She sighed. "Totally confused butthead who still believes that you should have thrown yourself at Smaug when he first showed up at the mountain..."Alia totally gave away Thorin's secret.

The Elven King's aqua-blue orbs shimmered, their stare softened just a bit.

Someone peeked into the tent hiding behind one of the flaps. The small figure tip-toed in cautiously.

"Bilbo!" The human leaped.

Thank you Jesus or whatever powers rule this land for this timely distraction. She did not know what methods Elves could resort to for finding out the truth or well, more of it.

"Alia... Y-you are alive!" Mr Baggins smiled unsurely. "The Orcs... They..."

"Something like that." The human hugged the burglar to prevent any further inquiries.

"So this is the Halfling that stole the keys from right underneath my guards' noses." Thranduil switched his attention to the Hobbit.

Bilbo blushed and fiddled with his vest pockets. "He is..." He looked to Gandalf chewing his bottom lip.

 **x x x**

She was transported to the same compact stone structure, which resembled a guard's booth or a Middle Ages kiosk of some sort. Fun. The big day was approaching and she was stuck here unable to keep picking at Azog's head about not showing up for it.

 _What is preventing you from an escape?_ The inner voice had perked up.

Uhmm sentries... Besides how the heck I am to find him!?

 _Don't give up Alina, get some fresh air! You never know, the place is big and you're just a little human..._

The only human dressed as an Orc with an Elven guard's cloak...

Alia inhaled deeply heading towards the door.

 **x x x**

He loathed when something he possessed, something he owned was taken... Stolen. What's the point of spoils you don't get to play with? An animalistic rumble seeped through his teeth. The crumbling, rotten structure now reeked of _Golug's_ tart blood. However she'd revealed a lot. Perhaps that was enough. Better without a weak one tagging along. She most likely saw the opportunity to escape... The commander's forehead creased as he lowered heavily beside his beast.

 **x x x**

Gandalf rested on a folding chair, both of his hands laid on his knees he looked to Thranduil as the latter poured wine into a chalice.

'What are we doing with the spy?' The King's son took an opportunity once again as Thranduil spun.

The procreator pressed his lips, his offspring was eager yet he didn't want to worry about that. She couldn't cause any trouble imprisoned, he wasn't sure if she could cause any trouble at all.

A guard came in relating something in Elvish he mentioned Tauriel and Legolas skipped out the tent promptly. The ruler of the realm strode slowly to a wooden seat draped with a silk throw. A thought left an impression on his pallor features.

'Hmmm.' Istari coughed as if reading Thranduil's facial expressions was his sole occupation. 'You think?' He addressed the Elf darting a glance towards Bard. The human snapped out of his momentary distraction and straightened. Many of things were on his mind.

'To the question of my son...' Oropherion began. 'What are your thoughts?' The aquamarine gaze was directed at the Bowman.

Bard narrowed his eyes. 'Keep her imprisoned until...' Gandalf coughed again drawing human's attention onto him.

'But even then... A lonely human girl...' He stood hands clasped behind his back and began to pace slowly as if to aid the thought process. Thranduil widened his eyes at Gandalf just a tiny noticeable little bit.

The wizard coughed again and halted, the words came out quick as he attempted to avoid an uncomfortable pause yet it came regardless.

'You are a man of newly acquired position and your children need superv... Love and affection of a female... Especially the little one...'

He couldn't finish. The new leader of the fallen Laketown and the resurrected Dale stood abruptly. To him, it happened as if yesterday he lost his... His wife, the mother of his children... His only love...

Bard recalled the girl brought into the tent... She looked like a girl though there was something in her eyes that spoke of endured... Her wearing Orc male hunter attire was the oddest to him. No human female in their right mind would dress oneself as such even if a victor in a battle with the beast. One better of unclothed... She spoke funny too, an accent he couldn't put a finger on... Bowman's protective, selfless nature rose inside to declare she needed aid and protection yet the cautious side whispered she isn't to be trusted.

'You want me to take the lass as my wife?' He stressed the last word. And as if that word, that basically both Gandalf and Thranduil attempted to hint on (to well get rid of the 'spy girl' worry) was spoken too bluntly both froze with wine goblets next to their mouths.

'Well... Yes.' The Istari admitted for them both. The Bowman's stare fell, the cheekbones lifted under his skin, he was lost in his thoughts again...

 **x x x**

That night she didn't go far. Didn't really go anywhere... The bars were wrought iron and the door padlocked...

As usual the movies skipped a major chunk of time. The royal committee did not ride to the gates of the Mountain in the morning, they, somehow decided just to chill. Bilbo obviously sneaked back into the fortress. She wondered what they waited for. They had the stone..? Right? She was escorted out the tent prior of Bilbo's commencing his speech but...

Alia chewed on her lip. The night was approaching and the ever present feeling of restlessness was beginning to drive her insane.

Time to go. She is sitting here idle. Yet the small racket outside prevented any progress.

'H-hheello there spy-maiden...' One of the guards stammered. 'We've got news for you!' Another sentry passing by halted nudging the drunk. 'You got lucky spy.' Alina frowned. 'You're to be married off tomorrow!' The bearded male grinned and swayed. 'Here' He tossed her a clay jug. 'Cel-ll-lebrate...' The man waddled off, she pressed her face to the bars repeating the question yet he ignored her.

'To whom..?' The girl whispered under her breath this time... What did the old man cook up this time... Marriage? The human's teeth held her lip as she began to pace. The nervous movements were halted by piece of pottery. Alina lifted the vessel unscrewing the cork.

 **x x x**

It's as if that weird tasting liquor gave her courage (And the skills!) She managed to unwind one of the bars from its base so she was able to slink out the only window. Finally... Free!

 _Better stay quiet or you won't be free for long!_

The night was not brisk... It was beyond freezing! The bone chilling winds crept beneath her cloak immediately sinking their frigid teeth into her skin. The bearded dude at the next kiosk was dozing.

There must be a tear in the wall! This place was attacked by the dragon for goodness sake!

The human reached the outer fortification without major incidents. She had to borrow into the rotten foliage and flatten herself against building walls a few times but men do not have the same sense of smell... If she's not seen by the eyes she's not seen at all.

Goosebumps now littered her legs, teeth began to chatter. She followed the wall searching for wafts of winds trickling between the rocks. A sudden gust rushed up her thighs, Alia dropped to the ground. A few rocks were missing. She dag like a dog still scratching her head why in the world she's doing this. The semi-frozen ground numbened her fingers.

 _Perhaps because soon Dale'll turn then into battleground number two? Besides you miss him I know you._ The reason smirked. Even though you'd eventual fate would probably be flaying. Or... _Ar you getting cold feet? Haha! Could have given that husband a chance first you don't even know who..._ Alina put an abrupt end to the inner nonsense.

Finally the opening was large enough to attempt a slink through. Her body compressed into the dirt wiggling its way through as carefully but as fast as possible. Her head finally popped on the other size feverishly inhaling the brisk air, at that moment both of her legs were yanked backwards. The tall, scrawny male slapped her across the face.

Apparently loathes the babysitter duties...

The slap did not even register that's how numb she was. The guard proceeded hauling her back to her kiosk. A half way in the man suddenly doubled in a coughing fit, seconds after he collapsed rid of any movement. Alina stood perplexed. After a few confusion filled moments she thumped the body with the tip of her boot. Then stronger. The movement caused a wider trickle of blood to escape the tear in the throat.

 _Fuck..._ The reason transfixed in terror.

What did she freaking miss? There is a throat slashing ghost lurking in Dale's darkness? An arcane figure began materializing out the gloom. As she spun to flee the assailant was much faster encasing her small frame in his constricting grasp. She thrashed and fought violently, the fear seeped down her veins freezing her blood. The figure's breath scorched her neck, he was powerful, silent, yet purposeful... She gulped as a strong shudder traversed her frame, the screams refused to leave her chest... The fingers around her neck sank into her flesh...

 **x x x**

The female awoke staring at the cloudless, bottomless night sky littered with the brightest of stars. She twitched and struggled realizing that the grasp of someone's limb was still around her. A hoarse scream finally propelled itself out her chest. She was pulled up dazed, shaken. Next a blurred outline of the fire entered her circle of vision, the sky was replaced with the swaying branches of large trees. Her eyes focused onto the scarred features. Alia's mouth fell open. Azog's fingers came around her arm like a vice. It's as if his voice rang in her head, she knew what he wondered. Her breath hitched, his stare was scorching to the deepest parts of her soul.

" _Sharuku_ suspected me. Revealed his suspicions to the Elven King. I haven't told anything, master." The human's gaze plummeted. "They do not know of Bolg's Gundabad division. My hopes are the Humans and Elves will be distracted enough by the Dwarvish filth... Have you reconsidered?"

 _And here again you talk as if you're almost his equal... Sober the fuck up!_

The Orc male began to circle her.

Alia shook her head to focus. "I speak the truth, master. I was loyal." She stood hands slack by her sides.

And here she was, again, at his mercy. A cruel, merciless light radiated his eyes. The fingers clenched together into a fist. Why did he come to get her then? Simply to check if she'd told? What was the point really then...

Nothing but to kill her...

How can she possibly convince the most stubborn of creatures..?

The human knelt with great reluctance balling her own fists. Yet her life depended on his whim.

"I serve _you_ , master." Her jaws was set into a tight line.

He halted, the prong arm lifted pressing underneath her chin. He didn't draw blood but any further movement would no doubt. The Orc made a sound in his throat. It was followed by a low rumble, something alike a predator when he spots the unsuspecting prey. The Defiler began circling her again and she didn't dare move...

* * *

 **Black Speech:**

 **Sharlob - Human woman**

 **Golug - Elf**

 **Sharuku - Old man**


End file.
